Christian Hoffman
Christian Hoffman 'is the protagonist who is a veteran Hunter and he becomes much darker and monstrous as the series progresses. Personality Hoffman is typically calm and smart who initially had a strong moral personal code and was a good family man. Hoffman's greatest fault is the uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. Despite his faults, his combat skills and loyalty and care to his loved ones allowed him to survive as a Hunter. Hoffman took the job as a Hunter for his family, being promised a great amount of money for shady mercenary jobs for a government-funded top-secret company and his sole reason for this was his family. Relying on his skills as a military veteran and survival tactics, Hoffman evolved to a battle-hardened mercenary and killer who will protect his family without question; ready to eliminate any threat without a moment's hesitation, and even sacrifice his morals and himself physically and mentally in order to ensure his family's safety. However when he attempted to leave this field of work, the threat against his family and him by his ruthless superiors greatly angered and put him on edge, taking that anger out on the test subjects he was forced to continue hunting. He becomes a self-loathing individual who hates himself for the things he's done and putting his family in danger, as well as occasionally feeling suicidal to end his pain. He finally crossed the line when he murdered his former best friend in order to protect his family, however this psychologically destroyed him but always looks to his family to retain what sanity and good in him he has left. When he first started as a Hunter, Hoffman always attempted to cling onto his moral code as much as he possibly can despite his type of work. After Hoffman protected a particular test subject named Jerel Zelensky due to not bringing himself to hurt her and take her back to the "monsters", Promethean punished Hoffman by killing his family. This affected Hoffman as he became extremely suicidal and much more ruthless, brutal, aggressive, darker and psychopathic, occasionally suffering from a mental breakdown and even disregarding the lives of innocent civilians. However, it is Jerel who manages to save him despite Hoffman initially blaming her and acting aggressive and violent towards her. Hoffman is a vengeful man as he dedicates his life now to taking out Promethean and getting his revenge on the people responsible for his family's deaths, giving up the mantle of the Hunter and becoming his own person who only now lives for Jerel and swears to protect her at all costs, going to extreme lengths to do so like he did with his family. He is also dedicated to stopping Jerel's twisted brother, Jeremiah, from his plans of evil and the two are bonded by their shared tragedy and dedication to stop two forms of evil and darkness. Hoffman also becomes extremely remorseful over his actions, seeing the damage he's done as a Hunter, though always justifies it with protecting his family, and always blames himself for the deaths of his family. In the end, Hoffman desires to become a better person and move on from his family, realizing nothing he can do will bring them back. Biography Skills and Abilities Hoffman is a former scout sniper and soldier, having tremendous expertise in handling many firearms, including pistols, revolvers, rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, rifles, machine guns, and grenade launchers. Due to his military training, Hoffman is a deadly shot, managing to shoot many of his targets in the head. With his devastating use in firearms, many even question if Hoffman's attacks are only him alone, and hence, he rarely misses his target, and easily avoids injuring innocent civilians and unintended targets. Hoffman can also shoot his enemies in non-lethal spots to capture them or interrogate them before they die. He is also capable of winning a shootout with multiple enemies at once. Hoffman is a very dangerous, fierce and lethal armed and hand-to-hand combatant, with his fighting style including techniques from military training and combat shooting. He possesses a high tolerance that allows him to continue fighting even after being injured severely. He also prefers to incorporate knife slashes into his combat style in knife fighting, making him even more lethal, and has showcased skills in knife-throwing. Hoffman is a highly skilled, effective and experienced military tactician, using these tactics to single-handedly track down his enemies with high efficiency and military precision. He also has a deadly potential to objects in order to weaponize his environment against his opponents. As well as this, Hoffman is well-versed in interrogation tactics, such as employing intimidation techniques to extract information from suspects. Equipment and Weapons *'Tactical Uniform: *'Radio Frequency Scanners:' *'Tranquilizer Equipment:' *'Kimber Warrior:' *'Springfield Armory XDM Compact:' *'S&W Model 327 Peformance Center TRR8:' *'S&W Model 327 Night Guard:' *'New Frontier Armory AR-15 Dedicated 9MM:' *'Remington 870 MCS:' *'Ithaca 37 Custom Short Barrel Stakeout:' *'H&K HK416:' *'SIG-Sauer 516 Tactical Patrol:' *'M4A1 Carbine:' *'Nemesis Arms Vanquish:' *'Knight's Armament SR-25:' *'Dillon M134 Minigun:' *'FN M249 SAW:' *'Sage Control SL-6 Rotary Launcher:' *'"Veronica":' *'"Billy":' *'Sledgehammer:' *'Flamethrower:' *'Bond Equipment:' *'Taser Equipment:' Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Males